Akbaboy Finopen International Airport
Akbaboy Finopen International Airport (ACAO code: AIA) is the main airport serving FG. The airport is located 21 kilometers east of Akbaboy City. The name in FG's native language is Akbaboy Finopen Internacional Aeroport. The airport has four terminals: Terminal I, Terminal II, Terminal III and Terminal IV. The airport is a main hub for FG Airlines. The airport is also served by other airlines. The airport has two runways: Runway 11R/29L (10,000 ft.) and Runway 11L/29R (8,700 ft.). Destinations Terminal 1 Concourse A *MammothConnection ' operated by SkyUnion' Polaris, South Pole City-Metro *MammothConnection ' operated by SpiritAir': Gemini, Club Penguin City-Amherty *Air Antarctic: Club Penguin City-International, Googolplex *Club Penguin AirFlights: South Pole City, Shiverpool, Newton Town Concourse B *PenguinConnection ' operated by SkyUnion': Glassyglow, Snowville *PenguinConnection ' operated by SpiritAir': Blizzardville *SkyJet Airways: Polaris, Newton Town *UTA: New Club Penguin, Satellite City, Scoodlepeep, Neo Domino City Terminal 2 *FG Airlines: South Pole City-Metro, Club Penguin City-International, Newton Town, Polaris, Gemini, New Club Penguin, Googolplex, Manley Ville (seasonal), East Bank City, Shiverpool, Capital Emperor City, Zürich, Frostborough, Amery Island, Ninja City, Satellite City, Aquarius, Penguville, Snowville, Neo Domino City, Mammoth, Fanon City, Saint Moritz, Ternville, Ross Island, Mojave, Lichenblossom, Happyface City, Ulaansnowtar, Penglantis, Bern *Mcdonalds airways: Anywhere it goes Terminal 3 Concourse C *Air Pengolia: Ulaansnowtar *CP Airways: Club Penguin City-Amherty, Polaris, Gemini, South Pole City-Metro, Googolplex *TransAir: EmotiVille, Club Penguin City-International, Polaris, Gemini, GourdZoid *AirTerra: New Club Penguin, Scoodlepeep, TerraMount *Air Calada: Torona-Persan, Vancooler Concourse D *Dorkugal Airways: Googolplex, Sparka, Lichenblossom *Aer Frysland: Frostborough, Ard Mhaca, Farelle, Mhic Lionnai *FlyStar Airways: Flystar City *Pacifica Airlines: Zürich, Frostize, New Con, Parie, Boorlin Facilities The airport has three terminals, Terminal 1, Terminal 2 and Terminal 3. The airport is located 21 kilometers east of Akbaboy City. The airport has baggage claim and handling services. The airport has 4 hangars which are located adjacent to Runway 11L/29R. The airport has one air traffic control tower. It is 89 feet high. It has many souvenir stores and restaurants. There is a refueling station in every gate. Passenger Terminals Terminal 1 Terminal 1 handles most domestic and regional flights operating from the airport.The terminal has two concourses, Concourse A and Concourse B.MammothConnection,Club Penguin AirFlights and Air Antarctic operate from Concourse A. While MammothAir, PenguinConnection and UTA operate from Concourse B.UTA is the only international airline serving the terminal. Terminal 2 Terminal 2 is an exclusive terminal used by Air FG. The terminal handles both international and domestic flights,and has 13 gates. The terminal is the largest at the airport. The terminal is also home to the airport's parking building, which is located adjacent to the Terminal 2 Departures Hall.The terminal features both jetways and airstairs, as the airline operates both long-haul and regional aircraft. Terminal 3 Terminal 3 is also known as the International Terminal and features mainly international flights, with the exception of CP Airways and TransAir.The terminal is splt into two concourses, Concourse C and Concourse D. Air Pengolia, CP Airways, TransAir and AirTerra operate from Concourse C. While Dorkugal Airways, Aer Frysland and FlyStar Airways operate from Concourse D. Airline lounges Terminal 1 *JetzLounge (SkyJet Airways) *PolarLounge'(Club Penguin AirFlights)' *UnitedLounge'(UTA)' Terminal 2 *FGLounge (Air FG) Terminal 3 *Freezelounge (Aer Frysland) *CalcuLounge (Dorkair.co.dk) *PacificaClub (Pacifica Airlines) *FlyStar Club (FlyStar Airways) Incidents and Accidents None at the moment. Category:Airports Category:Rooms Category:Companies